Ask The Mugiwaras!
by Lady Remonia
Summary: Ask the mugiwaras...or any of your favorite characters any question that has been sitting in the back of your mind![I don't own One Piece or this idea, I'm simply joining in on the fun!]rated T to be safe, cause I know SOMEONE will cross the line.
1. Rules Page

**Welcome to the first page of "Ask the Mugiwaras"**

LR: Ok, well I KNOW you all have questions for the Strawhats, but I guess you could ask other characters if you really wanted to (ex: Ace or Smoker)…so let's hear um! I'm paying Nami 500 beli per question so you better appreciate this! Now, something I noticed with some of the other ask columns is they have like, ten rules posted on the front page, but I'm only gonna ask you to follow a few:

1) No character bashing, everyone has their own bishi so don't go thinking yours is oh so much better than the rest, cause they aint.

2) This will be rate T because I'm sure that someone will cross the line of K+ but lets try not to, ok?

3) Flames will be ignored, be kind to the other readers and me.

The rules will be changed if the situation calls for it, so whether you behave will determine how restricted this column is.

Ok ready to get started then?

Nami: I'm counting that as a question.

LR: O.o'' suddenly my wallet feels very, very light.

**Please follow this format!**

Dear (you choice name for your choice character)

"this is the part with your question"

-signature

**Ok, knock yourselves out!**


	2. Column One!

Ask the Mugiwaras 1

_Dear Luffy,  
Hi my sis and i have an Ask The Mugiwaras too!! but we don't have any rules and such!! Yay!! ok question time:D What is ur opinion with nami as in a relationship?? Do u like Nami that way?_

xoxox  
Suta

**Dear Suta, **

**I love Nami as in a relationship. She's my nakama! Of course I like Nami, why wouldn't I? Although she does hit me a lot…**

Nami: Hits Luffy over the head You answered the question! Excess information costs extra, baka!

Luffy: Gomen, Nami. Rubs bump on his head

_Dear Zoro and Sanji  
Why do those fangirls keep pairing you two together? Don't the realise that Sanji is a love struck virgin that won't get laid and Zoro is to bad to be with Sanji...DO THEY!?  
Ussop: Why on earth do you lie so much? Are you friends with Pichnoco or however you spell it?  
Chopper: Why do you believe in Ussop's stories and just for the fun of it...Your the greatest doctor ever.  
Franky: How painful was it when you were turning yourself into a cyborg?  
Robin: When exactly did you eat the Hana Hana no Mi? It's OK if you can't remember.  
Nami...Why are you such a ?... I'm going to die ain't I? Well for safety reasons...YOUR GANONDORF'S SPAWN! Steals Master Sword for protection._

**Dear Oraclenexus, **

**Sanji: I resent that comment. **

**Zoro: Cough True Cough **

**-start fighting-**

**LR: Guys! Question!**

**Zoro: … Fine. I think it's 'cause they have some rare disease of the mind. **

**Sanji: Yeah, Fangirl-itus. Very deadly. Remmy-swan has it, but she's in denial. **

**Usopp: I… don't lie! The Great Captain Usopp **_**never **_**lies. In fact, once I was on an island inhabited entirely by-**

**LR: Yah, yah we get it, you don't lie. It couldn't **_**possibly**_** have anything to do with you lying so often at a young age that it became natural. That's totally impossible.**

**Chopper: Your compliments don't make me happy, asshole! And Usopp's stories are true, why wouldn't I believe them?**

**LR: Ahhh, the naivety of youth… **

**Chopper: What's that supposed to mean? Usopp **_**said**_** they were true.**

**LR: Uh huh, uh huh, believe what you like. **

**Franky: Well, keeping in mind I had just been hit by a train, so yah, it was do or die. Supah question. **

**LA: Mmmm hmmm, 'supah'. –nods- **

**Robin: It's hard to say, it was such a long time ago I don't remember when, exactly. I apologize for not being more specific, but it was, as I recall, about a year or so before I became an archeologist… **

**LR: Nami say's she isn't going to justify that with an answer, and that I have to pay double now. Thanks a lot. XD Burning a hole in my wallet with so many questions! **

**Zoro: Now you know how I feel…**

**LR: Please ask more next time! **


End file.
